


How to like trains

by Seiyofira



Series: Shameless Trainsmut [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem is traumatized at first, Christmas gift, M/M, Shameless Smut, Train Sex, sucky sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Summary: Atem and Yuugi are on the train, travelling to Anzu for a thoroughly-anticipated Christmas Dinner.But they miss their stop... And decided that something rather naughty is very adequate in an abandoned train.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Shameless Trainsmut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188224
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	How to like trains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewdofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/gifts).



> This is a gift for the beautiful [bewdofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos) \- Merry Trainmas you hoE ;)

“Aren’t you excited? You look… tense.”

“Ahh, no, I am very excited. My apologies, I don’t seem to find train rides as enjoyable as expected.”

Knitting his eyebrows together in question, Yuugi eyed his thickly bundled up partner. As cold as the Egyptian desert might have been at nighttime, Atem certainly wasn’t prepared for the cold of Domino City’s winter. Truth be told, it was a rather sad winter with freezing temperatures but no snow whatsoever.

“And why is that?”

Perking his head up and fiddling with the little fuzzy strings of the scarf he wore, Atem looked left and right, searching for the right words to express his uneasiness. He wasn’t one to complain about feeling uncomfortable, and the topic that made him feel this way certainly was most delicate.

“Look, aibou, it’s…”

“Hold please,” Yuugi interrupted, reaching for the buzzing cell phone in his jacket. Chatting away with Anzu about their slightly belated arrival for the big Christmas dinner, Atem contemplated how much he should tell Yuugi about this.

It was fairly obvious to him that he would never lie to his aibou, and that he didn’t want to keep any secrets of him. Still, it bothered the once nameless Pharaoh big time that train rides were borderline traumatic to him. He didn’t really want to tell Yuugi that after he caused his aibou’s soul to be trapped by the Seal of Orichalcos, Atem experienced a full blown mental breakdown in a train. His first train ride and most likely his very first mental breakdown. Not a good memory, but a very prominent one nonetheless.

“Ok, keep going, I told Anzu we’d be there soon enough!”

Deciding to not ruin Christmas by being honest, Atem crossed his arms and rubbed the gloves together with a smile.

“I just seem to get a bit queasy. That’s it.”

Naturally, Yuugi didn’t believe one single bit of it. The man in front of him used to practically duel in space. Getting queasy on a train was very out of character, but he didn’t pry. If Atem didn’t want to talk about this yet, then they wouldn’t.

“I heard that walking around helps, do you want to try that?”

Eagerly nodding, Atem hopped up and looked around in the surprisingly empty train. Did people not travel during Christmas? Weird.

Yuugi joined with a chuckle, seeing how overly ambitious the Pharaoh was in his actions to distract from the topic, and offered his hand to guide Atem through the train. Walking along the narrow space between the empty seats, the pair came to a halt when they reached the caféteria. Contrary to their expectations, it was only dimly lit with no people whatsoever. Even the to-go Coffee machines were shut down, and Atem as well as Yuugi already expected the worst. Was there a new enemy who came for them? Did they alter into another dimension?

“Did the train stop moving?” Atem asked as he walked up to a window, squinting to see the outside. “It’s awfully dark outside.”

“Atem! We’re not outside!” Yuugi shrieked, joining his partner at the window. “I think we missed the last stop and are in some sort of train garage!”

“Oh… So?”

As if fate answered, with a huffing sound, the train’s engines were shut down, and only faintly lit emergency lights were guiding the way to the exits.

“Damn! Maybe the conductor is still in the front, we need to hurry!”

Grabbing Atem’s wrist, Yuugi pulled the clueless man through the train, aiming for the front.

Luck was definitely not on Yuugi’s side today. The train was rid of any people, of any life whatsoever, and with a defeated sigh, he put his hands on his upper thighs to catch his breath. They were trapped in there. Great. 

“You could try to call Anzu to get us out of here?” The Pharaoh suggested, walking over to Yuugi and rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Straightening his back and nodding at Atem’s proposition, Yuugi reached for his jacket and pulled out his cellphone. With a groan, he quickly slid it back into the pocket, giving his partner a deadpan stare.

“No reception. This is awful.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

“The only way out is using one of those emergency hammers on the windows.”

“Then let’s do that?”

They decided to walk to the next carriage and spotted one of the said windows. As Atem tried to pry the hammer out of its contraception with Yuugi’s wary eyes piercing into his back, the train, for some unknown reason, moved jerkily, causing Yuugi to stagger forward and fall into Atem. 

Atem, who didn’t expect the sudden movement and the sudden added weight to his balanced dance on getting the hammer (that was on the very top of the window, being shorter than average was a curse sometimes), toppled sideways and landed on the train seat with Yuugi on top.

“Aibou! Are you okay?” He exclaimed, grabbing Yuugi’s shoulder and pushing him back a bit to look at his partner. With a groan, Yuugi mumbled something along the lines of being okay and shifted out of Atem’s grip, when he suddenly got pulled into an awkward half lying but fully suffocating hug.

With his face flushed, Yuugi reciprocated the hug quickly enough, burying his head in the crook of Atem’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I just… I’m really glad that I could stay with you. The god’s truly blessed me with you,” the Pharaoh mumbled as he idly stroked his fingers along Yuugi’s back, hitting all the right spots.

As much as it wasn’t a secret that the two of them clearly were all head over heels for each other, Atem usually was very reserved when it came to physical contact. The emotional turmoil of rethinking the loss of his partner’s soul, the following void and his own mental instability at the time being contributed greatly to the sudden expression of affection.

Yuugi accepted Atem’s rather distant behaviour. He knew the Pharaoh loved him, they shared gentle touches here and there, and on very rare occasions, they even kissed or cuddled. It was a reward to Yuugi whenever Atem would open up a tiny bit more, but this was way out of his expectation.

“Aibou?”

_ ‘What is that tone of voice?’ _ Yuugi’s heart dropped at the sound. Was Atem trying to be scary? Trying to be seductive? He didn’t know, he didn’t know and it was stressful as hell.

“Y-yes?”

“I know this seems a bit odd to ask you right now, but can I kiss you?”

Okay, Yuugi was sure his heart stopped and that the butterflies in his stomach started a violent riot at the question. Were they short on time and had to get out of the train as fast as possible to get to Anzu? Yes.

Did Yuugi care at that moment? Absolutely not.

“Never ask if you can kiss me, Atem. You can do anything to me and I’d be happy about it.”

“Is that so? Anything you say?”

The sly grin that curled around Atem’s lips was plainly terrifying. And maybe hot. But mostly terrifying. 

“I mean-”

Interrupted by his own gasp, Yuugi was roughly pulled towards Atem’s face by his shoulders, and the Pharaoh sealed their lips hungrily. He couldn’t quite fathom what really came over him, but his desire to be all over Yuugi was stronger than his rational mind for once. 

The bold move caught Yuugi completely off-guard. Instead of melting into the kiss and returning it as passionately and hungry, he ripped his eyes open to stare at Atem’s closed ones. Inwardly shaking himself back to reality instead of just staring at his partner in awe, Yuugi quickly shut his eyes and started moving his lips to reciprocate the kiss.

Expecting for things to ease and slow down, Yuugi basked in the moment and blissfully enjoyed the moment of intimacy they mutually shared in the abandoned train. And  _ oh _ , was he wrong in fearfully anticipating an end to this sooner than later. Restricting his own desire to ravish Atem on the spot, Yuugi groaned lowly and gripped his partner’s jacket desperately. His body was quivering in a sudden fervour that tried to overtake him, but he refrained from going any further than whatever Atem was indicating. As the tanner of the two slid his tongue along Yuugi’s lower lip, the tri-colored King of Games let out a mix of a surprised yelp and a moan as his own tongue instinctively sought contact with his partner’s. This was a first, and it was a great first. The best first. Such an immaculate first that Yuugi lost it at that moment. His hands wandered to Atem’s jacket, unzipping it swiftly and stripping his boyfriend’s wintery clothing swiftly. When he was unbuttoning the black and elegant shirt his other self wore was when a cryptic grunt dragged Yuugi back to their very real moment.

“Oh! I- ah- erm, s-sorry, I-”

“Keep going, please, aibou,” Atem exhaled against Yuugi’s lips, sending his head into overdrive.

That was it. That was the moment Yuugi thought he would die. Hearing Atem beg, knowing he was allowed to keep going, it was almost too much to bear. Unbuttoning the shirt provided to be much more difficult now, hands trembling after sobering up from the wave of glistening affection that had the upper hand only a minute ago.

Atem let out a chuckle, a deep and teasing chuckle that was a mockery to Yuugi’s desperate and shaky unbuttoning. Instead of letting himself be taunted like that, Yuugi sat up and looked down at a very, very flustered but still cheekily grinning Atem. He trailed his fingers down the halfway undone shirt, hooking his finger on the one button that almost drove him insane. 

“You think that’s funny?” He snidely said and viciously ripped down the middle of the shirt. Some buttons popped open, some ripped off and fell to the side, but Atem’s priceless expression made it all worth it. “I think so too.”

Not awaiting a response, Yuugi stripped his own coat and leaned down again, trailing butterfly kisses along Atem’s chest. The deep moans he got as a response were affirmatively the most arousing thing he ever heard, and if it wasn’t for the unnatural crack in his back after bending down too far, Yuugi wouldn’t have stopped at the belly button.

“Can you sit up for me?” Atem looked confused but obliged his lover’s request. He gulped thickly when Yuugi kneeled between his legs and looked up with a hungry glow to his eyes. “Is this too fast?”

“No. No it’s not,” the Pharaoh friskily breathed, thus giving Yuugi the green light to keep going.

The button of the jeans was much sturdier, so Yuugi used both hands to undo it and commanded Atem to lift his hips to pull them down in one motion. Coincidentally (not really), Yuugi also pulled down the simple black briefs that Atem wore, leaving him exposed and almost stark naked, except for the ripped open shirt he wore.

Yuugi truly wasn’t prepared to see his other self naked in front of him with the single handedly hardest boner he ever laid eyes upon. This was what dreams were made of, he was positive about that. Also, what dreams tasted like, as he would experience soon enough. Locking eyes with Atem for reassurance, Yuugi leaned forward, seeing a shiny drop of pre-come collecting at the slit of his partner’s penis. Tentatively licking it up, Yuugi was surprised to hear Atem groan and push his head into the seat at the new sensation.

Humming at the delightful salty tang to Atem’s pre-come, Yuugi circled his tongue around the glands a bit more bravely, admiring his boyfriend’s noises and expressions eagerly. Atem’s cock was more than anything he ever dreamed of. It was bigger, had more girth to it, and looked and tasted divine. What a privilege he had for Atem to be his boyfriend.

“Y-Yuugi.”

“Relax and enjoy.” Retreating his tongue and licking his lips lustfully, Yuugi opened his mouth wide and slowly, ever so slowly, and pushed Atem’s throbbing length down his throat. With every inch, the Pharaoh’s eyes widened more and his nails gripped the fabric of the train seat to the left and right of him. His legs trembled more and more, while the warm and moist feeling of Yuugi’s tongue and mouth all around his length was sending him into another realm. He was sure that it wasn’t the shadow realm. 

Squinting his eyes to repress the urge to gag at the thick feeling that pushed against the upper part of his throat and ultimately hit the uvula, Yuugi saw Atem roll up his eyes in bliss. He started bobbing his head slowly, taking only half of his lover’s cock down his throat as a start. Saliva ran down the shaft and collected around Atem’s balls. Yuugi took the opportunity and reached out with one hand, massaging the testicles gently.

“O-oh R-ra,” Atem stammered incoherently, guiding a hand to the back of Yuugi’s head and grabbing a fistful of hair. He instinctively bucked his hips and pushed his aibou’s face down all his length with a loud moan. 

Yuugi, once again, found himself caught off-guard by his partner’s actions, choking on the sudden force on the back of his throat. Tears started brimming in the corner of his eyes, and Yuugi used his tongue to roll around Atem’s length as he started to let him use his mouth as he pleased. Atem’s hold on Yuugi’s hair got tighter with every forced thrust down his throat. As spit started to collect and drool down the corner of Yuugi’s face, Atem felt a shiver go down his spine in pleasure and he felt himself come to a powerful and hard release sooner than he expected. With Yuugi’s semi-desperate choking and gagging noises, Atem’s low groans increased in sound, and before he knew, his whole lower body was on fire and his leg started twitching uncontrollably.

“A-ah, Y-yuugi, A-aibou, I-I’m g-gonna c-” With a soundless cry and his own sentence falling into noncoherent fragments, a burning wave of heat rolled over Atem’s body, collected at his core, and tore his mind into several pieces. Hot and thick spurts of cum painted the roof of Yuugi’s mouth, causing him to painfully swallow so as to not choke on the amount of semen that collected in the back of his throat. He felt his own raging boner twitch painfully against the tight pants he wore, screaming for a release as well.

Hearing his other self pant in his blissful high, Yuugi pulled back and got up to eye Atem up and down. He looked so perfect at this moment. Face flushed red, eyes closed, mouth slightly open to catch his breath, chest heaving and body trembling. Truly a godly appearance.

It turned Yuugi on so much more when their eyes met and he saw the wet and dreamy gaze Atem gave him, paired with a lopsided smile. He quickly undid his own pants and slid them down, revealing a pair of dark blue briefs with UFOs on it.

And that’s where the steamy interaction would have continued if Atem hadn’t broken out in roaring laughter upon seeing the underwear Yuugi had on. He gasped for breath and held his chest, guffawing his soul out whenever he tried to say something to his partner. 

Yuugi couldn’t help himself but join the laughter, realising that the tradition of wearing the briefs that he was gifted from his mother every Christmas was probably the only reason he was getting cockblocked right now. They laughed and laughed until they were so much out of breath that the windows started fogging up.

“I-I’m so sorry, aibou,” Atem gasped after they collected themselves a bit and the laughing died down to repressed chuckling. Yuugi shook his head with a smile, placing a gentle peck on Atem’s corner of his mouth.

“Another day, maybe?”

“Is there anyone in here?” If the prior laughing didn’t cockblock Yuugi, then the alien voice of a stranger certainly did. In no time did the two completely dress up, as a chubby conductor entered the carriage they were seated in. “What the hell are you guys doing in here?”

“We fell asleep, we’re so sorry!” Yuugi apologized, clearing his throat awkwardly as the rest of the stringy cum stuck to his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, the speakers were broken and didn’t announce the last stop. Let me guide you two out, you shouldn’t spend Christmas on a train!” The conductor smiled, motioning Yuugi and Atem to follow him. He led them outside and apologized again for the inconvenience, before they both headed off hand in hand with big and goofy smiles on their faces.

“This is the best Christmas ever!” Yuugi exclaimed, when Atem suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked around.

“Aibou, is this…?”

“Oh my god, yes! This IS the best Christmas, I told you!”

As fat snowflakes slowly hit the ground, Atem snaked his arm around Yuugi and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on the icy flakes that had already gathered in his hair.

“It is. Thanks, aibou,” he chuckled, nuzzling his face in the slightly damp hair of his boyfriend.

“Don’t thank me yet, we’re not done,” Yuugi cheekily answered while turning to face Atem. He sloppily kissed Atem quickly before showing his boyfriend the expertise of catching falling snowflakes with one’s mouth. Atem smiled happily, feeling warmth bloom across his chest despite the cold outside. Feeling the former bad memories that he had associated with train rides slowly start to ebb away with every moment he had spent with Yuugi.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather) for beta-ing this short thing, you rock <3.
> 
> I'm sorry y'all had to read this LOL.
> 
> Shoutout to UFO boxers. The real cockblock.
> 
> Xoxo and thanks for reading, Sei <3.


End file.
